In recent years, the fingerprint identifying technology is applied to various electronic products, so that a user may input an own fingerprint into an electronic product and make the electronic product save the fingerprint. Subsequently, the user may input the own fingerprint by using a fingerprint identifying module so as to unlock the electronic product. Unlocking the electronic product by using the fingerprint identifying technology is quicker and more convenient than previous unlocking manners by manually inputting a password, and therefore is liked by the user. Moreover, requirements for the fingerprint identifying module are also increased.
A structure of a conventional fingerprint identifying module is described below. Please refer to FIG. 1, and FIG. 1 is an exploded schematic diagram of a structure of a conventional fingerprint identifying module. A conventional fingerprint identifying module 1 includes a fingerprint identifying and sensing element 10, a cover body 11, a circuit board 12, a metal ring 13, and a support board 14. The fingerprint identifying and sensing element 10 is provided on the circuit board 12 and is electrically connected thereto so as to obtain electric power. A function of the fingerprint identifying and sensing element 10 is sensing a finger of the user to obtain fingerprint information thereof. The cover body 11 is provided at an upper surface of the fingerprint identifying and sensing element 10 by using a coating technology, and functions thereof may be, in addition to protecting the fingerprint identifying and sensing element 10, further providing a color consistent with the electronic product, or a required particular color. The metal ring 13 is sleeved on the fingerprint identifying and sensing element 10, so as to transfer electric charges on the finger of the user or external electric charges, thereby avoiding occurrence of the electrostatic discharge (Electrostatic Discharge, ESD) effect. The support board 14 bears the foregoing various components and contacts the circuit board 12, so as to strengthen structural strength of the circuit board 12, thereby avoiding the circuit board 12 being damaged by an external force.
During a process of assembling the conventional fingerprint identifying module 1, after the fingerprint identifying and sensing element 10, the cover body 11, the circuit board 12, and the support board 14 are stacked, the metal ring 13 needs to be sleeved on the fingerprint identifying and sensing element 10. Bonding between the metal ring 13 and the support board 14 is achieved by providing a liquid glue on the support board 14, so as to adhere the metal ring 13 and the support board 14. The liquid glue is easy to flow over from a gap between the metal ring 13 and the support board 14. Therefore, the overflowed liquid glue needs to be further cleared. In this way, time for manufacturing the fingerprint identifying module is prolonged. That is, a manufacturing efficiency of the fingerprint identifying module is reduced.
Therefore, a fingerprint identifying module which does not has a glue overflowing phenomenon is required.